


Обещание на вес золота

by MaParallel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Суга лишь хотел, чтобы Дайчи был в безопасности, вот и все. Но он также понимал, что именно такая работа, ставившая во главу угла помощь людям и служение обществу, приносила Дайчи наибольшее удовлетворение. Суга испытывал то же самое, когда речь заходила об учительстве.Он понимал, что не может просто взять и забрать это у Дайчи. Не может обойтись с ним так несправедливо. Даже при условии, что ради его спокойствия он согласится
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	Обещание на вес золота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a promise worth its weight in gold.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723211) by [angelkoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi). 



> tw: упоминание пожара
> 
> пожарный!дайчи

Дым клубился в воздухе, затягивал летнее небо черной сажей. По всему городу выли сирены, а маленькие пальчики цеплялись за рубашку Суги, пока он прижимал напуганных детей к себе.

— Там огонь, — прошептал Миа, сделав их общий страх осязаемым.

Суга подавил в себе дрожь.

— Да, дорогой, и наши пожарные стараются его потушить.

— Мне страшно.

«Мне тоже», — подумал он. Опасаясь, как бы голос не дрогнул, Суга обхватил малышей руками, чтобы каждый из них мог чувствовать его поблизости.

— Все будет в порядке. К тому же пожар в конце улицы, а это далеко.

Может, если он притворится, что бояться нечего, и они вне опасности, все так и будет. Хотя бы для детей.

***

Суга все-таки смог довести уроки до конца.

Сирены еще выли, но по пути в учительскую он слышал от других, будто пожар удалось потушить. Один из учеников как раз окликнул Сугу, чтобы попрощаться, когда до него донесся кусочек новостного репортажа, от которого замерло сердце.

— Пожилая женщина оказалась заблокирована в здании, но пожарный помог ей выбраться. Сам он, к сожалению, пострадал.

— Сильно?

— Кажется, машину скорой помощи, которая только что проехала мимо, вызвали как раз для него.

Колени дрогнули. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, Суга вытянул руку и оперся ладонью о стену. Желудок скрутило. Пока съеденное за обедом просилось обратно, а в ушах противно звенело, в голове не было ни единой мысли — только чистый лист.

«Пострадавший пожарный. Вызвали скорую».

— Сугавара?

Ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы сообразить, что его зовут. Он поднял взгляд и увидел на редкость обеспокоенного Иваидзуми.

— Ты в порядке?

Суга помотал головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Я… Да. Прости, это все из-за жары. У меня от нее голова кружится.

— Может, тебе лучше домой? Я сообщу директору.

— Я в норме.

— Суга.

Он остановился, почувствовав, как на локте сомкнулись пальцы Иваидзуми. Его ясные зеленые глаза будто видели Сугу насквозь, да и скрывать что-то от близкого друга у него получалось плохо. Руки снова затряслись.

Когда Иваидзуми открыл рот, голос его звучал мягче обычного.

— Эй. С ним все хорошо.

— Откуда нам знать. — Суга сам не заметил, как перешел на шепот. — Кто-то пострадал. Что, если…

— Эй. — Хватка Иваидзуми стала крепче. — Езжай домой. Напиши ему. Я тебя прикрою.

Сжав кулаки, Суга опустил взгляд. 

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Хочешь, я попрошу Ойкаву проводить тебя? Я бы и сам мог, но у меня скоро собрание.

— Нет-нет. И так нормально. Спасибо.

— Тогда будь осторожен.

***

Суга заткнул уши наушниками. Сирены затихли, но он до сих пор мог видеть зевак, слоняющихся неподалеку от места пожара.

Все случилось в ближайшем офисном здании, теперь сплошь покрытом копотью. Некоторые окна были разбиты, а электричество, похоже, не работало. Но Суга запретил себе глазеть. Вместо этого он крепче сжал ремень сумки и прибавил шагу.

Суга не проверял телефон, пока не переступил через порог квартиры. Свет в ней не горел. Совсем как утром, когда он ушел на работу.

Дайчи здесь не было.

И это нормально, втолковывал себе Суга. Смена Дайчи началась в первых числах месяца, и закончиться ей полагалось лишь в ближайшие несколько часов. Почти две недели не происходило ничего серьезного, отчего Суга невольно задумывался, почему пожар должен был вспыхнуть именно в этот, последний день.

На телефон вполне ожидаемо не поступало ни сообщений, ни звонков. Зная, что Суга будет занят ужином, Дайчи не звонил раньше восьми. Зато потом он по видеосвязи наблюдал, как Суга готовится ко сну, и оставался с ним до тех пор, пока тот не засыпал окончательно.

Часы показывали половину шестого. Время еще оставалось. Суга по привычке навел порядок, принял душ и приготовил ужин — все что угодно, лишь бы заглушить голоса в голове. Когда он наконец сел за накрытый на двоих стол, было почти восемь.

По-прежнему ни звонка, ни сообщения. Суга захлопнул телефон, словно оборвал спасательный трос.

«Все хорошо. Он вернется домой к девяти. Я подожду».

***

Пробило полночь.

Суга спрятал еду в холодильник. Есть не хотелось. Вместо ужина он переоделся в пижаму и теперь сидел на диване, не выпуская телефон из рук.

Сообщений не было.

Последние шесть часов сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Кровь стыла в венах, хотя летний вечер дышал удушливой влагой. В конечном счете Суга дошел до того, что позволил себе воображать самые худшие варианты развития событий, и каждая новая его фантазия была ужаснее предыдущей.

Оттого, когда в дверь постучали, сердце у него ушло в пятки.

«Не хочу открывать. Что, если…»

Он неловко поднялся. Мучительно, шаг за шагом преодолел расстояние до входной двери — ноги двигались будто бы без его ведома. Рукой Суга коснулся холодной дверной ручки и повернул ее. Гора упала с плеч, стоило ему увидеть, кто стоит у порога.

— Суга! Слава богу, ты не спишь, я, должно быть, забыл ключи…

Но у него не было сил на ответ. Короткий выдох сорвался с губ жалким писком. Колени подогнулись, и Суга осел на пол, всем телом сотрясаясь от рыданий.

— Ох, любимый. Нет.

Дайчи моментально опустился рядом и заключил его, сломленного, в объятия. Суга не пошевелился, чтобы обнять Дайчи в ответ. Слишком сильно тряслись руки. Слишком саднило в груди, пока сердце частило как не в себя.

Вместо того, чтобы помочь Суге подняться, Дайчи бросил все свои вещи и взял его на руки, как если бы он почти ничего не весил. Он пересек квартиру и вошел в гостиную, где осторожно опустил Сугу на диван.

На лбу любимого Дайчи запечатлел крепкий, нежный поцелуй, от которого тот едва не растаял.

— Я заберу вещи, ладно? Я здесь, детка. Я здесь.

Дайчи отсутствовал не дольше пяти секунд, прежде чем вновь опустился на колени возле Суги. Рыдания перешли в тихо скатывающиеся по щекам слезы, а дрожащие руки накрыли собой другие, большие и шершавые от мозолей.

— Прости меня, детка. Я должен был позвонить тебе или хотя бы написать. Но у нас было столько дел на станции, да и Терушиму пришлось срочно отправлять в больницу. Я забегался, совсем забыл, что ты будешь волноваться. Мне очень жаль, правда.

Дайчи поднес его руки к своим губам. Растрескавшимся, заметил Суга. Пристально изучив его лицо, он подметил на нем пятна сажи, хотя волосы Дайчи были влажными, совсем как после душа.

Когда Суга попытался заговорить, нижняя губа предательски дрогнула. Голос прозвучал сдавленно.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя.

Выражение глаз Дайчи смягчилось, и он оставил еще один поцелуй, на этот раз на костяшках пальцев Суги.

— Нет, детка. Ни за что.

— Не говори об этом так просто.

Дайчи смиренно вздохнул. Суга был прав, и они оба это понимали. Работа пожарного была опасной, так что Суга не впервые сходил с ума от беспокойства, не зная, вернется ли Дайчи домой на этот раз.

— Попросишь меня уволиться? — он хотел было добавить «опять», но промолчал. Суга и без того все схватывал на лету.

Дайчи задал вопрос еле слышно, как будто боялся, что он согласится. Они уже обсуждали это раньше, в куда более спокойные дни и на повышенных тонах. Тогда Дайчи твердо стоял на своем, но в такие ночи, как нынешняя, колебался сильнее всего. То, как Суга изнемогал от страха и трясся, не в силах удержаться на своих двоих, почти убеждало Дайчи выбрать профессию поспокойнее.

Суга знал это. Он лишь хотел, чтобы Дайчи был в безопасности, вот и все. Но он также понимал, что именно такая работа, ставившая во главу угла помощь людям и служение обществу, приносила Дайчи наибольшее удовлетворение. Суга испытывал то же самое, когда речь заходила об учительстве.

Он понимал, что не может просто взять и забрать это у Дайчи. Не может обойтись с ним так несправедливо. Даже при условии, что ради его спокойствия он согласится.

— Можешь обещать мне кое-что? — попросил Суга.

Дайчи крепче сжал его руки.

— Все что угодно.

— Всегда возвращайся домой. Ко мне. Береги себя и возвращайся. Несмотря ни на что.

Суга никогда прежде не замечал, чтобы Дайчи смотрел на него с такой нежностью и счастьем во взгляде. Похоже, он все сказал правильно.

Опасности никуда не денутся — трагедии случаются, и никому не под силу это изменить. Но теперь Суга был уверен, если что-то случится (упаси Господь), Дайчи сделает все возможное, только бы вернуться домой.

— Обязательно, — шепотом заверил он, и Суга пальцем стер сажу с его челюсти. В ответ Дайчи прильнул к его руке.

— Ты грязный.

Он моргнул и обронил раскатистый смешок.

— Я бы сперва принял душ, но это был вопрос приоритетов. — Дайчи сделал паузу, целуя ладонь Суги, что накрывала его щеку. — А мой приоритет всегда ты.

— Сходи сейчас, пока я разогреваю ужин. Ты, наверное, умираешь с голоду.

Вместо того чтобы встать, Дайчи склонился ниже и спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. Невзирая на пот и грязь, Суга не протестовал. Дайчи был теплым, большим и надежным — и это он любил в нем больше всего.

— Я уже мылся, ты знаешь.

— Помоешься еще раз, — проурчал Дайчи.

— Зачем зря лить воду?

— Тогда давай вместе.

— А мне казалось, ты устал.

— Для тебя — никогда.

Суга хмыкнул. Дайчи становился таким дурачком, когда до него добирался вызванный работой стресс. Он похлопал его по плечу.

— Сходи в душ, поешь немного, и тогда посмотрим, хватит ли у тебя сил на _что-нибудь еще_.

Дайчи расплылся в ленивой улыбке. Прежде чем послушаться, он вновь поцеловал Сугу в лоб. Когда из ванной наконец донесся шум воды, Суга поднялся с дивана.

«Все хорошо, — думал он по пути на кухню. Движения давались легко и непринужденно, совсем не так, как десять минут назад. — Сейчас все хорошо».

Впереди ждали не только спокойные, но и весьма нервные дни. Однако, раз уж на то пошло, Суга выбирал пройти через миллионы треволнений рука об руку с человеком, которого любит, нежели провести счастливую безоблачную жизнь в одиночестве.


End file.
